UbiSoftFan94's Disney Parody Casts
Welcome to my (Andrew Smith) new page for Disney parody casts. All of my casts are made from scratch. The casts will be updated from time to time. Also, if you have any questions for me, please leave one on my talk page. Thanks. :) Cast Lists Disney/Madagascar *Bernard From (The Rescuers) as Alex *Donald Duck From (Mickey Mouse) as Marty *Goofy From (Mickey Mouse) as Melman *Penny From (The Rescuers) as Gloria *Happy From (Snow White) as Mason *Sneezy From (Snow White) as Phil *Mickey Mouse From (Mickey Mouse) as Julien *Captain Phoebus From (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Maurice *Cody From (The Rescuers Down Under) as Mort *Rabbit From (The Rescuers) as Skipper *Owl From (The Rescuers) as Rico *Luke From (The Rescuers) as Kowalski *Timon From (The Lion King) as Private *Madame Medusa (From The Rescuers) as The Old Lady Disney/Ice Age *Simba (from The Lion King) as Manny *Timon & Pumbaa (from The Lion King) as Sid *Bagheera (from The Jungle Book) as Diego *Abu (from Aladdin) as Scrat *Nala (from The Lion King) as Ellie *Jaq & Gus (from Cinderella) as Crash and Eddie *Shere Khan (from The Jungle Book) as Soto *Scar (from The Lion King) as Captain Gutt *Iago (from Aladdin) as Buck *Tyrannosaurus Rex (from Fantasia) as Rudy Disney/How to Train Your Dragon * Wart/Arthur (from The Sword in the Stone) as Hiccup * Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) as Astrid * Elliot (Pete's Dragon) as Toothless * Reluctant (from The Reluctant) as Stormfly * Jake Long (from American Dragon) as Hookfang * Mushu (from Mulan) as Meatlug * The Dragons (from Dragon of Enchancia) as Barf & Blef * Prince Phillip (from Sleeping Beauty) as Stoick * Princess Aurora (from Sleeping Beauty) as Valka * Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Gobber * Dragon Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Red Death * Dragon Narissa (from Enchanted) as Drago's Bewilderbeast * Dragon Diaval (from Maleficent) as Valka's Bewilderbeast * Shan-Yu (from Mulan) as Drago Bludvist * Luong lao Shi (from American Dragon) as Cloudjumper * Crackle (from Sofia the First) as Skullcrusher * Sun Park (from American Dragon) as Grump Disney/Sonic *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs & Broomsticks) as Sonic *Johnny (from Song of the South) as Tails *Miss Eglantine Price (from Bedknobs & Broomsticks) as Sally *Mr. Jelk (from Bedknobs & Broomsticks) as Antonie *Gen. Teagler (from Bedknobs & Broomsticks) as Knuckles *Uncle Remus (from Song of the South) as Uncle Chuck *Jane Banks (from Mary Poppins) as Cream *Carrie (from Bedknobs & Broomsticks) as Amy *Ginny (from Song of the South) as Cosmo *Bookman (from Bedknobs & Broomsticks) as Dr. Robotnik (AOSTH & Sonic X) *Swinburne (from Bedknobs & Broomsticks) as Coconuts *Doc Terminus (from Pete's Dragon) as Dr. Robotnik (Satam & SU) *Joe & Jake (from Song of the South) as Scratch & Grounder *Capt. Greer (from Bedknobs & Broomsticks) as Vector *Michael (from Mary Poppins) as Charmy *Buzz (from Home Alone) as Espio *Eddie Valiant (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Shadow *Brer Fox & Brer Bear (from Song of the South) as Sleet & Dingo * Charlie (from Bedknobs & Broomsticks) as Mighty *Paul (from Bedknobs & Broomsticks) as Ray *Nora (from Pete's Dragon) as Breezie *Paul (from Pete's Dragon) as Robotnik Jr. *Mickey Mouse as Chris Throndyke *Minnie Mouse as Helen *Col. Heller (from Bedknobs & Broomsticks) as Scourge *Nazis (from Bedknobs & Broomsticks), Gogans (from Pete's Dragon) & Toon Patrol (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Robots *Cosmic Creepers (from Bedknobs & Broomsticks) as Chip *Fox (from Mary Poppins) as Omochao *Hoagy (from Pete's Dragon) as Snively *Miss Taylor (from Pete's Dragon) as Breezie *Roger Rabbit (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Sliver *Jessica Rabbit (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Blaze *Mrs. Hobday (from Bedknobs & Broomsticks) as Bunnie *Mrs. Banks (from Mary Poppins) as Vanila *Judge Doom (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Mephiles *Mary Poppins (from Mary Poppins) as Tikal *Bert (from Mary Poppins) as Big *Toby (from Song of the South) as Rotor or Rocket * Pete (from Pete's Dragon) as Lucas *Admiral Boom (from Mary Poppins) as Ari Disney/The Brave Little Toaster *Penny (The Rescuers) as Toaster *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Blanky (I think he's a Blanky was a Cody will young boy) *Shrek (Shrek) as Radio *Donkey (Shrek) as Lampy *McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) as Kirby Disney/TUGS *Pongo (from 101 Dalamatians) as Ten Cents *Sir Ector (from The Sword In The Stone) as Big Mac *Goofy (from Mickey Mouse) as OJ *Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse) as Top Hat *Little John (from Robin Hood) as Warrior *Woody (from Toy Story) as Hercules *WALL-E (from WALL-E) as Sunshine *Pluto (from Mickey Mouse) as Grampus *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Captain Star *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Zorran *Mr. Smee (from Peter Pan) as Zebedee *Sir Hiss (from Robin Hood) as Zak *Jasper (from 101 Dalamatians) as Zug *Horace (from 101 Dalamatians) as Zip *Pete (from Mickey Mouse) as Captain Zero *Perdita (from 101 Dalamatians) as Lillie Lightship *EVE (from WALL-E) as Sally Seaplane *Tick-Tock the Crocodile (from Peter Pan) as Bluenose *Robin Hood (from Robin Hood) as Fire Tug *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Johnny Cuba Disney/Thomas *Taran (The Black Cauldron) as Thomas - (Both the main heroes) *Aladdin (Aladdin) as Edward - (Both clever and smart) *Pacha (Emperor's New Groove) as Henry - (Both wise) *Kronk (Emperor's New Groove) as Gordon - (Both strong) *Kuzco (Emperor's New Groove) as James - (Both vain) *Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) as Percy - (Both small and smart) *Fflewddur Flamm (The Black Cauldron) as Toby - (Both wise) *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) as Duck - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Tom and Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Donald and Douglas - (All twins) *Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) as Oliver - (Both Western) *Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) as Emily - (Both the main females) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Spencer - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) as Rosie - (Both cute) *Pinocchio (Pinocchio) as Arthur - (Both smart) *Ed (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Bash - (Bash's voice suits Ed) *Edd (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Dash - (Dash's voice suits Edd) *Jafar (Aladdin) as Devious Diesel - (Both the main villains) *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Hank - (Both blue) *Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) as Molly - (Both wonderful) *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as Salty *Figaro (Pinocchio) as Bill *Dumbo (Dumbo) as Ben *Cleo (Pinocchio) as Lady *Lampwick (Pinocchio) as Dennis *Prince Charming (Snow White) as Murdoch *Eddy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Ferdinand *Amelia Gabble and Abigaii Gabble (The Aristocats) as Annie & Clarabel *Abis Mal (Aladdin) as Hector *Razoul (Aladdin) as Fred the Orange Car *Abu (Aladdin) as Peter Sam *Burk (Tonic Trouble) as Sir Handel *Agent Ed (Tonic Trouble) as Rheneas *Thomas O' Malley (Aristocats) as Duncan *Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) as Skarloey *Scat Cat (Aristocats) Rusty *Sally (Cars) as Elizabeth *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Bertie *Pedro (Saludos Amigos) as Harold the Helicopter *The Great Prince Of The Forest (Bambi) as Flynn *Chinese Dragon as Itself *The Weasels (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as the Workers *Geppetto (Pinocchio) as Sir Topham Hatt aka The Fat Controller *Xiro (Noah Ark) as Work Man *Leo & Quincy (Little Einsteins) as Driver & Fireman *Minnie Mouse (Disney) as Lady Hatt *The Ringmaster (Dumbo) as the Ringmaster *and more Disney/Rayman * Tails as Rayman * Hercules as Houdini * Princess Aurora as Betilla * Iago as Mozzy * Gobbos as The Electoons * Charmy as Tarayzan * Rabbit as The Musician * Robin Hood as Joe * Jafar as Mr. Dark * Kaa as The Moskito * Little Wolves, Weasels, Pirates (from Peter Pan), Monkies, Hauns, Hyenas, Playing Cards (from Alice in Wonderland), Elephants, Rhinos, Hippos, and Wolves (from Robin Hood), Guards (from The Black Cauldron), Robots (from Sonic), Guards (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame),Thieves (from Aladdin) and Goons as The Livingstones and Hunters * Evil Tails as Dark Rayman * Captain Phoebus as Globox * Sonic as Murfy * Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Chip, Dale, and Jose Carioca as The Teensies * Princess Eilonwy as Ly the Fairy * Ariel as Carmen the Whale * Paul Bunyan as Clark * Terk as Polokus * Doc, Bashful, King Steffan, and King Hubert as The Globox Children * Iago as Bzzit * Adult Nala as Uglette * Captain Hook as The Admiral Razorbeard * Tantor as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey * Abis Mal as Ninjaws * Headless Horseman as The Zombie Chickens * Gnasty Gnorc as Axel * Baron Dante as Foutch * Sir Kay as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Coloccus) * Horace, Jasper, Banzai, Ed, and Monstro as The Robo-Pirates * The Big Bad Wolf as Jano * Tiny Tiger as Grolem 13 * Maleficent the Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur * Jasper as Henchman 800 * Melody as TIly * Horace as Henchman 1000 * Sarabi as Razorwife * Evil Captain Phobeus as Evil Globox * Princess Daisy as Globette * Bagheera as Otti Psi * Adult Kovu as Romeo Patti * Peter Pan as Gonzo * Kaa as Andre * Ronno's Minions as The Dark Lums * The Beagle Boys as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler, and Xowar * John Silver as Count Razoff * Winifred as Begoniax * Komodo Bros and The Evil Twins as The Knaarens * The Grinch as Reflux the Knaaren * Mufasa as The Photographer * Merlin as The Bubble Owner * Sir Ector as The Magician * Maleficent the Dragon as Big Mama * Princess Peach as Barbara * Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Chip, Dale, and Jose Carioca as The Teensies * 3 Little Wolves, Weasels, Pirates (from Peter Pan), Monkies, Hauns, Hyenas, Playing Cards (from Alice in Wonderland), Elephants, Rhinos, Hippos, and Wolves (from Robin Hood), Guards (from The Black Cauldron), Robots (from Sonic), Guards (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame),Thieves (from Aladdin) and Goons as The Raving Rabbids * Darth Vader as Toad * Judge Doom as Minotaur Disney/Crash Bandicoot * Pufle as Crash Bandicoot * Tootle as Aku Aku * Tracy as Coco Bandicoot * Trev as Crunch Bandicoot * Casey Jr as Dingodile * Toots as Polar * Shawn as Farmer Ernest * Ivor as Penta Penguin * Daimeon and Mickey as Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips * Lightning MacQueen as Pura * Frank as Papu Papu * Alfred as Tiny Tiger * Silver Fish as Dr. Neo Cortex * Rusty, Humphrey, Rodrick, and Harold as The Elementals * Minvera as Madame Amberley * Goods Engine as Dr. Nitrus Brio * Terry as Ripper Roo * Fillmore as Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Rustee Rails as Ebenezer Von Clutch * Metro as Koala Kong * Ernest and Stevie as Komodo Bros * Hank as Pinstripe Potoroo * Mellisa as Tawna Bandicoot * Tom Jerry as Dr. N Gin * Johnny as Spyro the Dragon * and more Disney/Croc * Ash Ketchum as Croc - (Both the main heroes) * Thomas (from TTTE) as King Gobbo * Pikachu, Piplup, Agent Ed (Tonic Trouble), Hercules, Mario, Yoshi (from Mario), Mowgli (from The Jungle Book), Doc (from Tonic Trouble), Agent Xyz (from Tonic Trouble), and Aladdin as The Gobbos * Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Swap Meet Pete * Brock as Croc's Father * Cynthia as Croc's Mother * Max as Croc's Adorable Little Brother * Tinkerbell as Beany the Bird * Rayman (from Rayman) as Professor Gobbo * Headless Horseman as Baron Dante - (Both evil, strong, and mean to Ash Ketchum and Croc) * Andre, Admiral Razorbeard, Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey, Jano (Rayman), Iago (Aladdin), Jojo (Rocket Robot on Wheels), Ripto, Crush, Gulp, Scratch, and Sniff (from Spyro) as The Dantinis * Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Pirate Dantinis * James as Flibby * Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Neptuna * Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Cannon Boat Keith Disney/Spyro the Dragon * Rayman as Spyro - (Both the main heroes) * Tails (from Sonic) as Sparx - (Rayman and Tails are best friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) * Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Blink * Ly the Fairy as Cynder - (Both the main females) * Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Professor * Abu (from Aladdin) as Flame * Mario (from Super Mario) as Hunter * Tinkerbell (from Peter Pan) as Zoe - (Both magical) * Sonic (from Sonic) as Sgt. James Byrd * Princess Peach (from Super Mario) as Bianca - (Both girlfriends to Mario and Hunter) * Crunch Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Clettus * Reflux as Gnasty Gnorc - (Both strong, evil, and mean) * Gruntilda (from Banjo Kazooie) as The Sorceress - (Both the main female villains) * Houdini as Ignitus * Tantor (from Tarzan) as Cyril * The Musican as Tomas * Clark as Moneybags * Nazz (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Elora * Tily as Ember * Abigial (from Once Upon A Forest) as Sheila * Globox as Bentley * Jojo (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Ripto * Wario and Waluigi (from Super Mario) as Crush and Gulp * Reflux as Red * Joe as The Chronicler * Winifred (from The Jungle Book) as Ineptune * Admiral Razorbeard as Skabb * Scott and Stretch (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Scratch and Sniff * Jano as Yeti * Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Volteer * Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Malefor * Luigi (from Super Mario) as Sparx's Dad * Princess Daisy (from Super Mario) as Sparx's Mom * Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario) as Gaul The Dark Master * Agent Xyz (from Tonic Trouble) as Kane See Also * UbiSoftFan94's Thomas Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's TUGS Parody Casts. * UbiSoftFan94's Rayman Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Horrid Henry Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Dumbo Parody Casts. * UbiSoftFan94's Garfield Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Kong: The Animated Series Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's The Land Before Time Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Dumbo Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Thomas/Disney Parodies. * UbiSoftFan94's Crash Bandicoot Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Toad Patrol Parody Casts Category:UbiSoftFan94